Slow Dancing in a Burning Room
by R.H. Black
Summary: Naruto and Kiba have precious few moments left together... and they show their love in every second. R


**I do not own Naruto. **

**'Slow Dancing in a Burning Room' is a song by John Mayer. R&R! **

"Damnit!" Naruto shouted as his foot collided with the charred door. It still wouldn't budge. He swore again, panting hard. Kiba had already tried the walls, but they were made of mostly brick. Neither had enough chakra for a jutsu, and they had run out of weapons.

When Team Kakashi had been asked to rescue a small town from rough leaf-nin, Naruto never thought he'd be trapped in a burning building. He looked over at his lover, and wiped tears from his eyes. "Kiba... I'm so sorry... this is all my fault..." His voice broke on the last words, and he lowered his head. _I'll be the death of him..._

A gentile hand reached underneath Naruto's chin, lifting his head to stare straight into brown eyes.

"No it's not." He smiled and kissed Naruto, his hand wiping tears from the teen's eyes. Kiba surveyed their hopeless situation with dismal optimism. He smiled despite the fear of death, and kissed Naruto again. "I have no regrets."

Naruto smiled sadly and grabbed Kiba's hand, entwining their fingers. He pulled his lover close, and hugged him. Kiba held onto Naruto just as hard, as if it would take them far away. Kiba smiled and let some tears fall. _And the thing is... I really wanted to spend forever with him... _"You know..." Kiba said, rubbing his own tears away "We never got to dance."

Naruto was shocked. At the Konoha festivities, Kiba had asked him to a slow-dance, and he had said no. He had been too embarrassed to reveal their relationship. But now... who would know? They would die here...

"Are you asking me to dance?" He smiled. It was cheesy. And romantic. Kiba mock-bowed and smiled, his face was damp with tears and sweat from the heat of the flames. He held his hand out to Naruto, and smiled,

"Yes, will you?" Naruto smiled and let even more tears fall.

"Of course." He rose to his feet, and grabbed hold of Kiba's hand. He was pulled close, with Kiba's arms wrapping around his waist. Naruto slipped his arms through Kiba's and grabbed his back.

They swung lightly from foot to foot, smiling and swaying along the way. It was a simple elegant dance, and smiled at each other, knowing that this was the last moment they would have together. Kiba hummed, mimicking some song, in a different pitch. Their hips swayed in-time to the humming, and they spin around the room. The fire crackled and devoured the room beneath their feet, but in the couples eyes; the charred floor was a stage, and the crackle was the applause of a moved audience. The heat of the fire was cold and dying next to the emotions flooding the room, like water, they washed the inferno from the duo's eyes. Naruto held on to Kiba, and Kiba clutched onto his fox. The sparks between them were stronger then the ones the fire gave off, and they had their eyes locked on each other, drinking in every expression, every curve. All the while swaying foot-to-foot. They only thought between the two were thoughts of love and compassion... and begging.

_Please kami! Let me have more time! I don't want to let go now! I can't! It isn't fair! Give me more time! Years, months, hours! I only want... more time... with him..._

They danced for what seemed like hours, the floor was groaning now, and they could hear a support beam fall somewhere.

_This is it..._ Naruto smiled and reached up to rub a red marking, and cup his cheek. They brought their lips together in a soft, but passionate kiss.

Kiba smiled at his lover. "Naruto?"

"Yes?" He looked up.

"I love you." He spoke in no more than a whisper, but even over the sound of cracking flames, it sounded like the loudest and most wonderful sound in the world.

"I love you too, Kiba." He kissed Kiba again. Kiba broke it and took a deep breath.

"Will you marry me?" Naruto's eyes widened and tears fell down his cheeks.

"Yes! Of course!" Kiba smiled and lifted Naruto up bridal style. They kissed again, and after a while they broke for air.

Naruto coughed. "Damn. The air..." He looked sadly at his husband.

"Yeah... not a lot of oxygen left..." Kiba looked up. "Here"

He rummaged trough his pocket and pulled out a small metal ring. He grabbed Naruto's hand gently, and slid the ring onto his finger. He looked up and put another ring on himself. His kissed Naruto again. "Now we're really married." Naruto smiled and looked at the approaching flames with sorrow in his eyes.

"Kiba..." His voice was soft and sad. He motioned for Kiba to follow him to the least fire-touched area of the room. Kiba sat down against the brick corner. The bricks were surprisingly cold against his body. Naruto curled up next to him, wrapping his arms around his lover, and Kiba did the same. They kissed one last time and fell asleep in each others arms.

The thin air pushing them to unconsciousness, the flames lulling them to sleep with its greedy voice, and the cool brick feeling like the softest pillow. And they were glad to be together...

_We're going down,_

_And you can see it too._

_We're going down,_

_And you know that we're doomed._

_My dear,_

_We're slow dancing in a burning room._

Naruto woke up with an oxygen mask strapped to his face, ointment on his minor burns, and bandages on the bigger ones. He was laying down next to the window. Konoha was bathed in warm sunlight that fell on him through the open window. Then he remembered...

_The fire! Kiba!_

His mind raced and he sat up sharply. Pain wracked through his body, rendering him useless.

_Damn... _The silver band on his right ring finger refracted the light. Tears blurred his vision. _Damnit Kiba... please be okay... I couldn't live without you... I can't..._

He looked up at the sound of the door opening. He looked up, tears running down his face, lip quivering as Sakura came into the room. She gasped and dropped her clipboard.

"Naruto!" She ran over to him and supported his weight, healing his pained stomanch. "You shouldn't move! You were burned and you're really stiff!" He looked up at her, the tears still falling.

"K...kiba?" Was all he managed to choke out. She smiled and grabbed his hand.

"He's fine. Thanks to you." He sobbed and smiled, tears of joy cascading down his face. "Kyuubi fended off the flames from quite a distance before Kakashi came and saved you. Its why you're hurt. He couldn't heal you and fend off the fires while you slept." He breathed relief. _Thank you... Fox-__teme..._

He composed himself after a few minutes and grabbed Sakura for support. "I wanna see him..." Sakura just nodded and prepared a mobile IV. He went to Kiba's room across the hall.

Kiba was sitting up with Hana and Tsume there next to him. He looked up at Naruto and let out a sigh of a relief. His voice was hoarse from what seemed to be a combination of crying and breathing in the fire's air. "Naruto! Thank kami you're okay!" Kiba was in far better condition than Naruto. His burns were minor, most likely from just heat, and he looked less sore. Nartuo cried again. He went over to Kiba and entwined their hands, leaned over and kissed him softly.

"Kiba..." Naruto sobbed. "I'm so glad..." He looked at his ring and gave a goofy grin that was visible beneath even the tears.

"Married hu? Guess were gonna need a ceremony?" Kiba smirked.

"Thought It'd be nice. But you know what?" He smiled and stood up, holding Naruto close to him.

"Whats that, love?" Kiba smiled and looked straight into Naruto's eyes.

"We can get a much better dance here." Naruto smiled and touched Kiba's face.

"I love you." He murmured. Kiba nodded and kissed him.

"I love you too." He held onto Naruto's waist and walked him back to his room so he could rest. The rest of their lives were looking pretty good...

**Ok! Tell me if it was good! Reviews please! And read my other stories! Hope you all enjoyed. I just couldn't kill them!!!**


End file.
